


Fairy Tales Are Lies We're Told So That We Keep Dreaming

by Fallen_Ash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Beta James Rhodey Rhodes, Beta Sam Wilson, F/M, I've no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ash/pseuds/Fallen_Ash
Summary: This is a story about a group of friends, who came together in the most unlikely of situations, to battle for what they believe is right.





	1. The Beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I started writing out the actual story, and then realise that it didn't work with the character intros, so, in order to fix that, I've scrapped the old character intros and i'm doing it this way because it leaves more mystery behind the characters and gives me more to write about :) 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @_Fallen_Ashes
> 
> (Chapter One will be published in roughly 2 weeks - NEVER on a Weekend)
> 
> COMMENTS KUDOS BOOKMARKS all greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> So without further ado, i give you a new beginning.

Character Introductions:

Name: Tony Stark  
Age: 20  
Identity: Alpha  
Family: Dead  
Mate: None  
Super Power: Unknown

Name: Steve Rogers  
Age: 18  
Identity: Omega  
Family: Dead  
Mate: None  
Super Power: Unknown

Name: Thor Odinson  
Age: 20  
Identity: Alpha  
Family: Brother (Loki)  
Mate: Jane  
Super Power: Telekinesis

Name: James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes  
Age: 20  
Identity: Alpha  
Family: Mother and Father  
Mate: Jessica  
Super Power: None (Not True Mates)

Name: Clint Barton  
Age: 19  
Identity: Omega  
Family: Sister  
Mate: None  
Super Power: Unknown

Name: Loki Laufeyson  
Age: 17  
Identity: Omega  
Family: Brother (Thor)  
Mate: None  
Super Power: Unknown

Name: James ‘Bucky’ Barnes  
Age: 19  
Identity: Alpha  
Family: Dead  
Mate: None  
Super Power: Unknown

Name: Natasha Romanov  
Age: 19  
Identity: Alpha  
Family: Unknown  
Mate: None  
Super Power: Unknown

Name: Sam Wilson  
Age: 19  
Identity: Beta  
Family: Mother and Father  
Mate: Mikey  
Super Power: None (Beta)

Name: Peter Parker  
Age: 16  
Identity: Omega  
Family: Aunt May  
Mate: None  
Super Power: Unknown


	2. The Contract...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The way that my ABO system works: Only very few couples are true mates, and they have to be Omega / Alpha couples. Otherwise everyone mates as normal people in our society do. Omegas produce slick, Alphas DON’T have an ‘Alpha voice’ because I disagree with it 😊. Betas don’t have a scent. Omegas have a fruity / sweet scent (but all are individual) and Alphas have anything that I define as not being Sweet or Fruity.)

It was a cold, autumn night. Small, iridescent stars twinkled against the black backdrop that was the sky. From this distance, the noise and lights of the city were faint, though they could still be heard over the gentle trickle of water as it ran through the nearby stream. The great pine trees swayed gracefully in the wind, dancing as if it were their last dance. Perhaps it was.

Steve Rogers was sat on a fallen log outside his home: a moderately sized cabin atop a cliff at the edge of a great forest. He observed the world before him, entranced by the way the artificial lights lit up the sky and blocked out the stars. Steve loved the stars. 

Behind him the door to his cabin opened and closed, another person coming to sit beside him on his log. No words were shared – just the comforting presence of the Alpha beside him settling his nerves. The Alpha’s scent wrapped around Steve like a blanket: smothering him in their warm, cinnamon smell. Steve was lulled to a sleepy haze, eyelids drooping to a half close when the Alpha placed their arm over Steve’s shoulders, tucking him into their side. 

“Time to go to sleep, Steve.” Natasha whispered, applying pressure against Steve’s side to get him to stand. 

He did so with a small whine of protest, still entranced by the city lights that were so close yet so far.

Natasha guided Steve through the cabin and into his shared room, pulling off Steve’s fluffy socks once he was laying in bed. The Alpha smiled warmly down at her best friend, her sorrow hidden beneath her green eyes. She placed the duvet over him, tucking into the sides of the mattress the way she knew he liked. 

It was hard for her. She was touch starved, craving a mate that she knew she had, but too far to reach. Sam was lucky: Being a Beta his instincts to bond weren’t that strong, though he still felt that pull, that monster inside trying to get out whenever he saw Mikey. Steve and Bucky were recently Bonded, and still trying to figure out how their powers worked. 

Natasha feared she would never find her True Mate because of ‘The Incident’, all four of them were quarantined to the mountain. 

Sam was forced to take Steve on a long hike whenever the Natasha went into Rut. Steve had only had one Heat, and Bucky helped him through it.

It was okay – they got used to it. It was their faults that they were there in the first place. It always hit Steve hard, though. Especially on nights like tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the incident, a government agency named SHEILD took Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Bucky. They were placed in separate containment cells, where the walls had some sort of charm on them. The officers told them not to touch the walls and Steve didn’t think to ask why. 

The four of them were in cells at the secret facility for roughly 36 hours, being fed 3 times a day. They had a bed and their clothes, but their phones had been taken away. Steve wasn’t feeling well – he hated enclosed spaces. Steve had only just presented as an Omega, he didn’t want something bad to happen whilst he was here.

Someone came to see them on the 36th hour. He said his name was Phil Coulson, and that he was a Beta who worked for SHIELD. The four of them were led around the secret facility by Phil. He showed them SHEILD’s labs and research rooms. All four of them had their attention focused on one of the items that was being worked on in the Lab. Bucky was greatly intrigued by one of the metal prosthetics that were being tested.. Sam was enraptured by some massive carbon wing-looking thing. Natasha had her eyes glued to some small, black, M&M shaped balls. Steve found all of those inventions interesting, but he was most drawn to a metal shield that was placed on a table. It was round in shape, with layers going into the centre. Phil had stopped to let them look at the items through the glass. Steve pointed to the shield and asked him “What is that?”

 

Phil smiled tightly. “It’s a shield, made from Vibranium: the strongest metal on Earth.”

Steve had never heard of it. Upon looking at his friends, neither did they. 

Steve was about to ask what its purpose was, when someone in a white lab coat picked it up and shielded themselves with it. Another person fired a hand pistol at the shield, and Steve, Natasha, Bucky and Sam watched in awe. 

Phil saw their fascination. He watched as their eyes lit up, pupils dilating to cover the iris. He made a split second decision. 

“I’ll need you to sign a contract. If you do, you’ll be allowed to work on these with the engineers.”

That got Steve’s interest. They just blew up a whole department of their High School with a chemistry experiment gone wrong, and they were being offered to work here with these people… What?

“Your school has already said they don’t want you back, none of you have any relatives, and the Government insist that you shouldn’t be let back into the city. It’s the only nice choice you have.”

Steve didn’t think twice when he signed his name under the 5-page long contract. Natasha skimmed over everything, her green eyes cautious. Sam and Bucky signed with slight hesitation. 

“Right!” Phil said with a clap. “You’ll be transported out of the city to the mountain. You’ll have to stay there for a few months until these are finished. You are to have no contact to the outside world, and if you step foot in the city, you’ll be shot.”

Steve’s blue eyes widened. He probably should have read the contract. 

The four of them stood up from the table and were led through the building into an armoured truck. 

“To the lodge.” Coulson said to the driver. “I’ll be in contact shortly. For now, stay safe, get used to each other. There’s camping equipment in a cupboard for when Natasha and James go into Rut. Steve?” The blonde looked up to lock eyes with the Agent. “Here’s some suppressants.”

Steve looked down at the pills condescendingly. If he took them, he’d never have a heat, he’d never feel that tingle that his Mother once told him of. He had to do it – for Nat and Bucky’s sake.

He took the pills slowly, gulping. “Thank you.”

Phil gave a nod, shutting the door to the back of the truck. 

“Here’s to a new start.” Sam said with a tense smile.

Natasha tipped her head back and shut her eyes. Sam also closed his eyes, leaning against the side of the truck. Steve bit at his lip, looking up at Bucky’s pretty grey eyes when he placed his left hand against Steve’s right leg. 

“We’ll be okay. We’ve got each other.”

Steve knew they would. He believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
>  
> 
> Next update won't be for awhile. Hope you're enjoying it so far, though. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @Ashes_Fall1
> 
>  
> 
> Ash x


	3. Firelight

The journey to the Cabin was long, a continuous bending route that seemed to go back on itself. Steve was keeping track, remembering that they had taken 6 right turns in the last mile. They were lost; they had to be.

Bucky had long since fallen asleep, his arm still wrapped protectively around Steve. Natasha had woken up a few moments ago, her own eyes curious as she watch through the bulletproof window above their heads. Sam hadn’t woken up - the occasional cry would leave his mouth, the same name repeated over and over. Steve couldn’t imagine what it must feel like for Sam: He was in the middle of courting Mikey, and he had been ripped away from the Omega like wrapping paper from a child’s present on Christmas Day. 

Steve kept thinking of the suppressants. He /really/ didn’t want to go on them. Steve (surprisingly) wanted to have his first Heat, wanted to feel what it was like to crave something that badly. He was told they were painful, that it would feel as though liquid fire was running through your veins and your head would only have one thought: To be filled, mated, bred. Steve wanted to feel what that was like. 

“I haven’t had a Rut yet, either. So don’t worry, you’re not alone.” Steve glanced up to look at Natasha. Her own face was still tilted up to the roof of the truck, green eyes peering at green leaves. 

“It’s not the same for you. You don’t need to go on suppressants.”

Natasha looked at him then, her eyes piercing through Steve’s skull. He shivered.

“Maybe not, but I understand your curiosity. I’ve heard Ruts are amazing… with a Mate…”

Steve said nothing. She understood him, slightly. Steve had heard of what Ruts were like, too. They were similar to a Heat: The need to Bond and Mate was so strong that some Alphas had torn down houses to get to an Omega inside. The thought that Bucky or Natasha could do that to him during their Ruts scared him. If he went on suppressants that wouldn’t happen – they would mask his scent and reduce his Heat cycle down to nothing more than an uncomfortable itch. This is why he knew he had to take them.

Bucky shifted in his seat next to Steve, slowly raising his arm from around Steve’s shoulder so he could yawn and stretch. He gradually opened his grey eyes, taking in the 3 others inside the truck with him and the tense atmosphere. “What’d I miss?”

Steve smiled softly at the sleepy Alpha, but Natasha scoffed and turned away to wake up the Beta. 

A banging came from the front of the truck, signalling that they were about to arrive. Steve was thrumming with excitement though he wasn’t sure why. Bucky was stiff beside him, so Steve gently nudged his shoulder into Bucky. The brunet turned to face him, a look in his eyes that Steve hadn’t seen before. Bucky was smiling adoringly down at Steve, and Steve was smiling back, a twinkle sparkling in his blue eyes. 

A cough was heard from beside them, and both males turned to face the now awake Beta. Sam raised an eyebrow at the two of them, arms crossed in front of his muscular body. Steve had the audacity to blush lightly, looking away from the Beta and shifting away from Bucky slightly. Bucky, however, blushed from head to toe – the red tinted his ears and ran down his collar to his chest. Steve’s eyes followed the trail before realising where his gaze was going and looked away as quickly as possible. Of course, Natasha and Sam noticed.

The truck took one last right turn, and suspension telling Steve that they were no longer driving on Tarmac. The road was bumpy, jostling the four of them about. Sam let out a yelp as he was thrown forward into Bucky’s lap. He looked sheepishly up at the Brunet, gulping when he saw a murderous look in the Alpha’s eyes. Steve placed one of his palms on Bucky’s knee, and the Alpha quit glaring, instead deciding to shove the Beta off him. 

The truck came to a stop, the doors to the cab opening and closing. A moment later the door at the back opened and sunlight streamed into the truck. Natasha let out a hiss at the bright light whilst the others just squinted. 

“Come on!” One of SHEILD’s men said, grabbing Steve by the scruff of his collar and tugging him out. Bucky hastily climbed out after him, Sam and Natasha following shortly after. 

“Keep walking up that path for about a mile, the you’ll get to the cabin. There are 4 bedrooms, a kitchen and a lounge. There’s some canned stuff in a cupboard, but meat and veg you’ll have to get yourselves.” The other SHIELD Agent pulled a chain from around his neck, tugging it off and handing it over to Steve. There was a bronze key on the chain. “This key is for the panic room - in case one of you Alphas goes feral.” With that the SHEILD Agents got back in the truck and left.

“Well. That was very interesting.” Sam spoke sarcastically. Bucky shook his head and gently shoved the Beta, whilst Natasha looked on down the path that lead to their cabin. Steve’s eyes were locked to the chain in his hand. The bronze glistened in the sun’s rays.

“What should we do now?” Sam asked the group, looking at each of them in turn. 

Natasha looked directly at Steve when she spoke. “Let’s see our new home…”

 

The sun was beginning to set by the time the time the group reached the cabin. Rays of blood orange slipped through the gaps in the trees, casting looming shadows over them. Steve shivered, the chill night air starting to seep into his bones. Bucky walked closer to Steve, grey eyes alert for anything moving in the shadows around them. Natasha was at the front of the group, walking at a quick pace that never slowed. Sam was at the back, occasionally looking behind them with concern.

“I think we should go back,” Sam spoke, voice slightly higher in pitch than usual. Bucky smirked: Sam was scared. 

“They said it was up here. I’m trusting them that it’s up here. If not, we can set up camp. Bucky knows how to hunt.” Natasha called, not looking over her shoulder as she responded to Sam. 

“You can hunt?”

Bucky grinned down at the Omega, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders when he noticed that he was shivering. “Of course I can. You think I went camping for the fun of it?” He chuckled.

Steve shrugged his shoulders and buried himself further into Bucky’s side, breathing deeply and taking in the comforting scent of his best friend. Bucky smelt like woodsmoke and pine needles. If Bucky noticed Steve acting Cling-y-er than usual, he said nothing.

A shadow appeared in the distance, tall and blocky. It was too tall to be a human or animal, and it was too wide to be a tree. 

“FOUND IT!” Natasha shouted, bolting down the road to get to the cabin. 

“HEY!” Sam shouted, taking off after the red head.

Bucky let out a chuckle, watching as the Beta tried to catch the female Alpha, whose speed could not be matched. “Race ya?” Bucky grinned, eyes looking to Steve’s.

The blonde said nothing, walking for a millisecond longer before sprinting after the others, a cackle spilling from his lips at Bucky’s gasp of surprise.

“HEY, YOU CHEATER!” He laughed, running after the Omega.

Eventually they caught up with Sam and Natasha, Bucky ruffling Steve’s hair as they approached. 

Natasha was stood on the porch, rattling the door knob to see if it would budge. Sam was peering through the windows, struggling to see anything through the grime. 

“Won’t it open?” Bucky asked, brows furrowing in confusion. 

Natasha shook her head, mouth tilted as she contemplated what to do. Steve walked up the steps to the porch, noticing that they all creaked. He stood parallel the door, eyeing the hinges that were covered in rust. He nodded his head, took a step back, raised his foot with the intent to kick down the door, only Steve’s Omega body held no strength, and he was the one who fell down.

Sam cackled with laughter while Bucky rushed to Steve’s aid, helping him up to check if he was hurt. Natasha finished what Steve had tried to do and took the door down with little effort. 

The four of them peered inside the cabin. It was pitch black, no light coming in from the windows at all. Only a metre or so from the door was illuminated, and even then the light was quickly fading. 

Bucky walked to the edge of the tree line, picking up a few sticks and walking back over to the group. “Stevie, can I borrow that key?” Steve had no idea what for, but handed his best friend the bronze key anyway. 

Bucky took the key and began scratching the sticks with it, almost like he was striking a match. Eventually a few sparks flew from the wood, and then they became flames. Bucky lit the other sticks with the first and gave them out to everyone. Steve looked on with shock.

The four of them walked cautiously into the cabin, their temporary torches lighting the way. They quickly found the layout of the cabin: The front door opened into a living room with a fire place, some dried moss and twigs already in its pit. An archway led into the kitchen, small but adequate. There was no fridge, no oven, but there was a stove, cupboards, sink and eating utensils. There was a door in the exterior wall of the kitchen, which, when opened, revealed blankets and dishcloths. Between the Kitchen and Living room was some stairs leading to the second floor. The group decided to investigate once it was daylight. For now, they decided to sleep together in front of the fire. Bucky lay his and Steve’s torch into the Pit, gently breathing over the flames to get them to catch on the moss and create a bigger fire. 

“I’ll go get some fire wood.” Bucky said, walking over the fallen door and out into the night.

“I’ll help.” Sam called, rushing out after the Brunet. 

“Nat? You wanna help me find some blankets?” Steve whispered to the Alpha, walking toward to cupboard when she gave a nod. 

Together they built a comfortable space in front of the growing fire. Natasha laid some blankets down on the two sofas, whilst Steve lay the rest on the floor. Natasha and Bucky could take the Sofas that night – he and Sam would sleep on the floor. Steve ended up building his area into more of a nest, completely by accident. He usually only did it when he was nervous. That was when Bucky and Sam returned. Sam’s arms were loaded with fire wood, while Bucky had a whole deer corpse in his.

“What on earth-“ Steve began, but was cut off by Natasha.

“FOOD!” The red head cried, scrambling up from her seat on the sofa to get the animal from Bucky’s arms. “Sam! Come help me cut it up?” 

The Beta nodded, dumping the logs into Bucky’s still-outstretched arms and following the female Alpha into the kitchen. 

Bucky walked over the fire and dropped the logs, chucking a few into the flames and watching them catch alight. The brunet turned around to see Steve. His mouth was still open in shock, and he was still sat in the middle of his nest that took up both his and Sam’s sleeping space.

“You’ll catch flies, like that.” Bucky smiled, reaching two fingers out to place them under Steve’s chin and close his mouth. 

The Omega came to his senses, dropping the blanket in a hurry. “Can you help me take it apart? I’ve taken up to much space…”

Bucky looked worriedly at Steve. The Alpha knew Steve only made nests when he was anxious or scared. “Stevie? Are you okay?”

The Omega let his shoulders slump, a large exhale of breath leaving his frail body. “I don’t know.”

Bucky didn’t hesitate in wrapping Steve in his arms, cradling the blonde boy to his body as he rocked him. “I’ll sleep here with you tonight, yeah?” Steve nodded his head.

Natasha and Sam appeared through the archway, a frying pan filled with slabs of raw deer meat. “The stove runs on electric and we don’t have any, so we’ll have to cook it here.” Natasha spoke, eyeing the two cuddled up by the fire.

Bucky nodded his head, shuffling out of the way to allow Natasha to cook the meat.

The four of them watched in silence as the red meat slowly turned a dark brown. Sam brought in plates from the kitchen, placing a slab of meat on each. They ate in silence, each thanking Bucky for the kill once they were done. Sam left the plates in the sink before climbing onto the sofa, tucking himself into bed. Natasha did the same.

Bucky had Steve in front of him, both laying on their side as they watched the fire dance. Bucky carefully placed the chain around Steve’s head, watching as the metal shone in the firelight.

“Goodnight, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you all: If Tony Stark were and Animal, what would he be?
> 
>  
> 
> Update will be in 2 weeks :)
> 
> Ash x


	4. Poor Baby Birds

Steve awoke to a silence; at first it was strange, having lived in the city all his life, but then he came to his senses and remembered where he was. It was then that he realised that it wasn’t, in fact, silent, but there was a soft sound coming from the door leading out if the cabin. 

Steve looked around at his companions, seeing them all comfortable in their unconscious states. He carefully unwrapped Bucky’s arm from around his own waist and stood up, tiptoeing to the front door. 

The Omega peeped outside, noticing the sunlight beginning to spill over the tree tops, and along with it birds began to chirp. 

Steve eagerly took a step outside. Crossing over the threshold of the cabin. Step after step, further and further away from his friends. He found himself in the forest, head tilted up as he looked to the trees. Steve could see a few birds flying back and forth, carrying worms and twigs to their nests ready for the up and coming spring. 

Steve knew that they had some deer left over from the night before, but he didn’t think he could stomach that two meals in a row. The skinny Omega reached his arms up and grabbed on to a branch, using the little muscle he had to lift himself up and onto it. Once Steve was stood on the branch, he reached for another, and another, until he was 10 feet into the air and was parallel to a birds nest. Inside the little nest were 5 eggs, all perfectly round and a pure egg-shell blue. The Omega quickly pocketed the eggs, not feeling bad that the parent birds would come back to find their babies gone, and sprinted out of the woodland and into the clearing where their little cabin sat. 

It was only then that Steve noticed the view. In front of the cabin was a beautiful clearing sat atop a cliff. No trees obscured the view of the valley below. It was breath-taking. The clearing could probably hold 5 or 6 cars, definitely enough space for repair work.

“Steve!” 

The Omega startled, one of his legs giving way and he crumpled to the floor. Bucky was immediately at his side, checking over Steve’s little body to if he was hurt.

“I’m okay, Buck. I’m okay.”

Bucky locked eyes with the blonde Omega, his own stone grey orbs drawn to Steve’s baby blue ones. “…Morning.”

Steve broke out into a grin, eyes crinkling with happiness. “Good morning, Buck. Did you sleep well?”

The Alpha nodded, standing up and reaching a hand out to help up the Omega as well. “What were you doing up so early?”

Steve held up a finger, reaching into his pockets and pulling out one of the birds eggs. “Breakfast!” 

Bucky looked from Steve’s face to the egg in bewilderment, eyes wide. He shook his head before ruffling Steve’s hair and tucking him into his side so they could walk back to the cabin. “You’re such a punk…” 

 

After a hearty breakfast of (strangely) non-cracked eggs, the four friends decided to do some exploring around the cabin.

They discovered that the upstairs had enough bedrooms for the four of them to sleep separately, and that there was a single toilet and shower. Each bedroom had a double bed and a closet, though what for was unknown and they only had the clothes on their backs.

Behind the cabin was a large shed, with steps leading to a second floor that was underground. Inside the shed they found 5 solar panels, a watering can, a water-butt, a very large tool kit, some cables, large slabs of wood, nails and screws, several paint tins, and 3 axes. Everything they needed for home renovations.

The only thing they didn’t find on their adventure was the panic room. Steve still had it around his neck, but the door to which the key opened was not to be found. It worried Steve a little. What if one of the Alphas went into Rut? What then?

They spent the rest of the day cleaning the cabin, sweeping down the wooden floors and dusting off the shelves. Bucky was trying to sort out the solar panels to see if they could get some electricity running, because if they could it meant they could have hot showers, which were, in Natasha’s words; “Vital for out survival.” 

By the time the sun was beginning to set over the treetops, the interior or the cabin was completely clean. Natasha had worked on the Lounge and Bathroom, whilst Steve worked on the bedrooms. Sam cleaned the kitchen; wiping down every cupboard and even the sink.

“This place is finally starting to look like home.” Sam spoke to the group that evening. They were all crowded around the fire in the lounge, empty plates on their laps. 

They were all exhausted. Bucky had managed to get the solar panels working, though no energy would be collected until that time tomorrow. 

“Home is where the hearth is always lit.” Steve yawned. 

Bucky set his plate aside, getting up from his seat and taking Steve into his arms. “We’ll see you both in the morning.”

Natasha and Sam watched the Alpha carry the Omega up the stairs, locking eyes with each other once they were out of sight.

“Do you see it?” Sam asked the red head.

Natasha nodded her head. “I hope they do to…” Natasha sniffed the air. “Did Steve take his suppressants, today?”

Steve didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii
> 
> I know it's short :( I'm sorry - struggling with balancing revision and writing and exercise and all that.
> 
> I could really use a Beta if someone's up for it? 
> 
> Ash xx


	5. Smutty Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii
> 
> Its a day early. you're welcome.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or perish: @_Fallen_Ashes
> 
> Ash x

When Bucky awoke it was to a sweet smell; like the scent of freshly baked apple pie. The type that a Mother would bake with love and leave on her windowsill to cool down. The scent wrapped around Bucky like a blanket, smothering his face and compressing his lungs. 

At first it was a small twinge in his gut, the kind that you get when you need the toilet, but it became more persistent, more prominent, until Bucky found himself choking on the smell. He reached blindly for the source, scrambling for a grip on the Omega that the scent was pouring off of.

“Steve~” Bucky croaked, still having some coherent thought through his cloudy mind. 

The Omega was writhing in the bed sheets, clawing at his sweaty skin, desperate to rid himself of the ache. “Buck~” The Omega sounded so broken, so lost, so exhausted.

Bucky blinked his eyes open, the sunlight spilling through the window and blinding him momentarily. He saw the figure of the Omega on the bed. Steve was on all fours, gently rubbing himself against the bedsheets, mewling every time the cotton caused friction against his burning skin. Bucky raked his eyes over Steve’s form, licking his lips at the sight of Steve’s cock. It was rock hard, its length fairly small, but average for an Omega. The tip was swollen and glistening with Steve’s precum. Bucky wanted to taste.

“Stevie~” The Alpha groaned, the noise foreign to his ears. Bucky could feel his pants becoming tighter as his own length hardened in response to the situation around him. 

Steve let out another cry, body shuddering as a wave of arousal washed over him. “Alpha… Alpha please… I need you…” He sounded so desperate. Bucky was rapidly losing his resolve, his Alpha Instincts taking over. The Alpha’s knot began to swell, and Bucky couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

With new-found energy, Bucky was scrambling onto the bed, positioning himself behind the Omega and rubbing his hardening bulge against the Omega’s plump ass. Bucky couldn’t help himself, shamelessly grinding against Steve, grunting at every little noise that came out of the Omega’s mouth. 

“Please, Alpha. Need you… need your cock… your knot…”

Bucky was more than happy to oblige, unbuttoning his pants and lowering them just enough so that his swollen cock and balls could be free from their confines. 

The Omega turned his head, looking at the Alpha’s with dilated eyes. Steve licked his lips, slowly moving himself from his position on his knees so that he was kneeling facing Bucky. The Alpha seemed to know what to do, raising himself up so that he was on his knees, cock standing tall in front of the blonde Omega’s pretty face.

“Go on, Stevie. Have a taste.” The Alpha’s voice was foreign to his own ears, so much deeper than usual. It only made the Omega more aroused, a whine escaping his throat as he moved his head closer, tongue slipping past his perfect pink lips to lap at the precum oozing out of Bucky’s tip. “Just like that Stevie, don’t be shy” The Alpha groaned, moving his hips slightly to encourage the Virgin Omega. 

The Omega was grateful for the praise, picking up the pace as his confidence grew. Soon Steve was suckling on the tip of Bucky’s cock like it was Steve’s lifeline. Bucky was moaning beautifully, hand rooted in Steve hair, fingernails scratching lightly at Steve’s scalp every time Steve’s tongue rubbed against the sensitive spot on the underside of Bucky’s cock. “Gonna cum, Stevie… Gonna-“ Bucky could barely form words, the pleasure coiling tightly in his abdomen, balls drawing up as he readied his load. The Alpha’s knot was beginning to swell beneath Steve’s hand.

The Omega slowed his movements, looking up at the Alpha with dilated eyes. ‘Fuck…’ Bucky thought, ‘That’s so fucking hot…’

The Alpha had the Omega on his back within seconds, Steve’s legs thrown back so that his knees were by his shoulders, his hole visible to Bucky’s eyes. It was so small, pink and quivering under Bucky’s stare. Steve’s entire backside was covered in his slick. It had a pink sheen to it, and oh Lord did Bucky want a taste. 

He started with a single finger, coiling it in different directions to get the Omega ready for another, and another, and another, until the Alpha had four finger buried in the Omega’s ass, thrusting them in and out, grinning as the Omega squirmed underneath him, obscene noises spilling from his pretty lips. “Alpha… Alpha please! Your Knot!” 

Bucky couldn’t resist anymore – that sweet little hole was too inviting, clenching around his fingers and Bucky imagined it around his cock, imagined Steve pulsing around him, squirming as he begged Bucky to go faster “Alpha! Alpha!” Bucky’s cock twitched at the thought.

“Stevie… Stevie come out of it for a minute, Baby. Wake up, Stevie…”

Steve’s eyes slowly became less dilated, the bright blue beginning to show around the edges, again. “Buck..?”

“I know, Omega, I know. Just one question, Baby… I’m happy to help you through your Heat, but I need to know you want it too..”

“…Yeah. I do. I want it to be you, Buck.”

Bucky broke out into a grin, stroking his palm down Steve’s leg, easing him back into his Heat-induced thought process. 

Bucky continued his ministrations, and soon the Blonde Omega was sobbing beneath him, begging the Alpha oh-so-prettily to fuck him, to fill him up, knot him and breed him.

So Bucky did; over and over again, load after load he came inside of the Omega, knotting him again and again and again until he couldn’t take it anymore. Bucky’s cum was pouring out of Steve’s used hole, his once-flat stomach bloated with Bucky’s cum. Steve’s cock was tinged purple with how many times he’d cum. In fact, Bucky thought he’d fucked the Heat out of the little Omega. 

Steve soon fell asleep, wrapped in Bucky’s hoodie and blanket. The Alpha decided to go downstairs in search of food and some water, because there was no doubt that the Omega would be thirsty. 

The Cabin was deserted: Natasha and Sam must have gone off once they smelt Steve, which must have taken a lot of will power, as not many people can resist an Omega in heat. 

Bucky was on his way back to their bedroom, when suddenly a strong urge swept through him, dragging him into their bedroom and to Steve as though he were nothing more than plastic bag in the wind. Steve was sat up at the edge of bed, looking expectantly at Bucky. The Alpha couldn’t smell a hint of Heat on the Omega. 

“Mark me, Buck. Mate me.” Steve felt it to: Felt that strong presence inside him that was telling him to claim Steve as his own. “I want you to do it Buck, but only if you want it to…”

“What kind of question is that?” Bucky laughed, walking closer to the Omega, taking his hand and pulling him to a stand. Bucky tilted his head to the side, allowing Steve access to his Scent gland – where mating marks were meant to go.

“What are you..?”

“I want you to mark me to. If we’re going to be bonded, I want it to go both ways.” It is incredibly rare for an Omega to mark their Alpha, even in this modern day. 

Steve didn’t hesitate, mouth latching onto Bucky’s jawline where he began to suck kisses into the sun-kissed skin. When Steve bit onto Bucky’s Scent Gland, an indescribable power went through him, and Bucky couldn’t stop himself from Jerking forward and Marking Steve, too. 

It almost seemed as though the door way to heaven opened, with how much white light burst in the room. Like in that scene in the first Shrek? When Fiona becomes an Ogre permanently? Anyway…

Both the Alpha and Omega could feel their Bond Marks stinging, could feel a new part of themselves open up and it was magical. Bucky could feel his bones crunching, skin turning to fur, cartilage shifting and rowing rapidly until he was no longer on two legs, but four. He could hear more, smell more, see more. His sense had been enhanced beyond what he believed was possible. 

“Buck?” Steve croaked. Once the light began to dim, Bucky could see that Steve was buried beneath a pile of dirt that had come out of nowhere. Bucky dug into the pile of Rapidly, his hands…no. Paws. He had paws. ‘What…’

“Buck?” Steve sounded scared. Bucky could understand why. He laid down flat on his belly, trying to show Steve that he wasn’t a threat. ‘It’s me, Stevie.’ He tried to say, but only a growl escaped his muzzle. “How… You’re a wolf now?” Steve sounded shocked. “How can I understand you?”

Bucky didn’t know, maybe it was a Mate thing? But he did know that he was happy Steve could understand him. ‘I’m gonna try an get you out of there.’ Bucky growled. Steve nodded his head.

Bucky dug into the dirt using his paws, forelegs aching with effort. 

“Buck! Wait…” Steve shouted. “If you can shape shift into a Wolf, maybe my power has something to do with where this came from.” 

Bucky backed away from the pile of Earth, watching with caution and Steve shut his pretty eyes and scrunched his nose, and somehow, the dirt began to seep into the wooden floor and out of the room. 

Steve gave a shout of joy, happy he had managed to use his power, and happy to have final gotten one, even if it were only Earth manipulation. Bucky howled with happiness too, though only Steve could understand. To an outsider, it sounded as though the Wolf was calling for backup.

“Come on, Buck. If I can use mine, you can transform back.”

Bucky thought hard, tried harder, but he couldn’t do more than swish his fluffy black tail. He let out a whine in disappointment. Steve sighed, “I’m sorry Bucky.” 

Bucky stepped toward Steve, where the Omega wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and buried his face in the black fur covering his Mate’s body.

“Steve?!”

‘Fuck.’ Bucky thought.

Steve pulled back quickly from Bucky, frightened. “Its Natasha”


End file.
